


Don't Push Me Away

by Des_Ambrose



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, WWE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des_Ambrose/pseuds/Des_Ambrose
Summary: Destiny is new to WWE, but she isn't new to Dean Ambrose. They know each other because of a signing that Destiny went to and met him. Destiny is in love with Dean, but she doesn't want to give into him like he pretty much wants because she's afraid of what might happen if they were to fall in love with each other.Dean Ambrose is the lunatic of The Shield and has been watching Destiny for quite some time now. He wants to be with her because he fell in love the day that they first met and he has wanted to win her over. Though he feels as if she's pushing him away and that she doesn't love him at all.In reality the two are deeply in love with each other, but one of them has some problems that they don't want the other to know about.Can Dean win Destiny over? Will Destiny trust Dean?





	1. Not So Fast

'Oh I'm new to the WWE and I'm a diva that's going to change the way that everyone looks at the Diva's division. I'm going to take on the guys and I have my eyes set on the cocky Dean Ambrose. He doesn't really remember me, but I met him once at a signing and that's when I made it my goal to show him up in the ring.'

I slip my ring gear on, looking into the mirror as I hum to myself and then I turn around on my heels when the door opens. I look at the person standing in the doorway and I ask "what do you want Reigns?" Roman walks into my locker room and stops in front of me as he soon says "don't do this. You don't know who you're messing with." I laugh as I say "I know exactly who I'm messing with and he's going to learn that I'm not some little girl. So run back to the other two hounds and leave me the hell alone." I get past him as I walk out of the locker room, skipping soon as I smirk and then I stop. I look around as I think and then I chuckle lightly. I see Dean and Seth talking about something. I smirk more as I soon head to the entrance area and I stand there waiting for my music. Panic Room plays and I walk out with the mic in my hand, smirking as I make my way to the ring. I get into the ring, laughing soon as I stand there in the middle of the ring. My music stops and I tap the mic as I smirk. I say "now I have some important news." I pause as I let everyone whisper to each other and I smirk even more. I soon bring the mic to my lips and I say "I'm challenging Dean Ambrose of The Shield to a no hold barred Ohio street fight." Right on cue, The Shield's music plays and I turn towards where Dean is walking down to the ring. I watch him as I soon lean against the ropes and watch him hope the barricade. I smirk right at him as he smirks at me and he gets a mic. He says "you're crazy. Issuing such a challenge to a man." I laugh again and then I say "you're just a coward." Dean glares at me as he soon comes towards me and stands in front of me. I look up at him and he leans close to me as he soon says "I'm not a coward. You want a fight? Then you got it. I'll play your game little girl." I growl as I soon smirk and shove him backwards. I say "see you at Survivor Series." I get out of the ring as I walk towards the backstage area and I soon stop when I get backstage. I sigh softly as I shake my head and soon I freeze when I feel arms around me.

Dean whispers "you're not going to get away with this darlin'." I turn towards him in his arms, looking at him as I soon say "oh I will win and get away with it. I don't need help like you do." Dean growls as he soon pushes me against the wall and he leans near my face. He says "watch yourself. You really don't know who you're dealing with darlin'." I can feel his chest against mine and I can feel my heart racing. Yes I know I'm supposed to hate this man, but he just causes me to go crazy and I want to be with him. I say "oh I know exactly who I'm dealing with Mr. Ambrose." I look up at him and he is still close to me, keeping me pushed against the wall. Dean says "hmm you seem to be slightly enjoying this." I put my hands on his chest as I try to push him back and Dean gives me that smirk. I feel him lean in close to my face and I look at him as I feel his lips right above mine. Dean whispers "you're not fooling me darlin'." My eyes widen when I feel his lips against mine and I soon shove him backwards as I cover my lips. I stare at him as I feel the tears welling up in my eyes and soon I take off running. I don't know where I'm going, but I need to find a place to get away from him and stop thinking about him.

*Dean's POV*

I know I probably shouldn't have kissed her, but she drives me wild with the way she is and I remember the day that I met her. It was at a signing and that's when I fell in love with her. I think I'm being too pushy though because those tears in her eyes and the way she reacted. I sigh as I walk to the locker room and open the door. Seth asks "what's up Dean?" I say quietly "nothing." I walk past him as I head for the bathroom, but Roman stops me and says "you're lying Dean. Tell us what's wrong." I clench my fists as I soon hit the wall and say "I blew it guys. I really did." I stare at the ground as I think about what happened just a few moments ago and Roman asks "what did you ruin?" I say "I kissed her and she ran away crying....." Seth says "Dean you can't just kiss someone without their permission." I say "I know, but she drives me wild and I couldn't resist her beautiful pink lips. They were soft and sweet." Roman sighs as he says "you need to just back off. You have a match this weekend at Survivor Series against Destiny and you're going to have to focus. You can't back out." I put my head against the wall and I say "you're right Roman. I have to put my feelings aside and focus on my match. I'm going to take a shower now." I walk into the bathroom, closing the door before leaning on it as I think and sigh. She's always on my mind and I can't seem to get her out of it at all, but I have to for this match.

'I have to focus or else I'm going to lose that match and possibly my mind. It's hard to even think sometimes because of how beautiful she is and how much I just want to love her. My heart is ruling over me for the time being, but how will I be when we have our match?'


	2. Closer, But Not Too Close

'I ended up staying with Kane since The Undertaker has let me be his adopted daughter and I'm glad Kane let's me stay at his hotel room. I'm very worried about Dean because he kissed me without my permission and I'm worried that he might try to do that again.'

I walk around the hotel room as I look at my phone and I sigh as I look at the texts. I throw my phone in my bag as I grab it and soon walk out of my bedroom. I stop when I see Kane and he asks "did you sleep well?" I say "yeah I slept fine. I'm going to go to my hotel room now. Thanks for letting me stay." Kane says "anytime sweetheart." I smile as I leave the hotel room, sighing softly as I look down and soon look up when I hear talking. I look down the hallway and there is Dean with Sheamus, Wade, Roman, and Seth. Dean looks like he's drunk and also looks like he got into a fight. They all see me and Dean gets away from them. I watch him as he gets to me and soon I feel him hug me tightly. Dean says "you're so very pretty....I don't want you to go..." I don't really know what to do and I say "um I'm not going anywhere Dean... I was just going to my room. You go get rest." I soon hear snoring and Dean is literally using my shoulder as a pillow. He's asleep. Roman comes over and says "I got him. Sorry about that." I say "it's fine." I let Roman take Dean and I sigh softly as I watch them walk away with Sheamus and Wade. Seth stands next to me and asks "do you have feelings for Dean?" I look at him with shock as I say "I- I well um no...." Seth narrows his eyes as he soon says "Destiny you're lying. Just tell me." I look down as I shake my head and say "I don't want to talk about it." I hurry off before he can ask me any other questions, but I hear the footsteps. I look over my shoulder, finding that Seth is following me and I start walking faster as I hurry to my room. I get to my room and I go to open the door, but soon I feel my back against the door before I can even open the door. I look at Seth and he smirks at me. He says "you don't realize how much Dean wants you, but I'm gonna steal you from him." I go to speak, but his lips are on mine and soon we're in my room.

*Dean's POV*

Oh man I shouldn't have went out partying like I did, but I needed to get drunk and now I'm paying for it. I asked Roman where Seth was and he didn't know. Seth didn't come back last night and I sigh as I walk out the hotel room. I need to go for a walk to clear my head and soon I stop when I see Seth leaving a hotel room. That's Destiny's hotel room. Seth looks at me and I stare at him. Seth asks "what?" I get past him as I go into Destiny's hotel, walking towards the bedroom as I want to know what happened. I walk up to the bedroom door, hearing crying and I slowly open the door.

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I have the blanket around me as I shake on the bed, crying as I remember what Seth did to me last night and everything he said. I look to the door when it opens, thinking that it's Seth and I soon stare at Dean. Why the hell is he here? I watch him as he closes the door and I keep shaking as I try to wipe my tears away. I feel Dean climb onto the bed and I back up a little, but I'm against the head board of the bed. Dean whispers "Destiny what happened?" I look at him and I whisper "Seth.....raped me...." Dean growls at that, but he gets closer to me and I feel him pull me close to him. He wraps his arms around me as I sit on his lap with the blanket around me and he whispers "he's going to pay for doing this to you." I hide my face in his neck soon as I shake in his arms and I'm still naked under the blanket. I keep my face hidden in his neck as I cry a little more and I whisper "he said he was going to j-join The Authority......" Dean holds me closer and says "don't worry about him darlin'. Roman and I will not let him touch you. As for our match, let's put on an awesome show Sunday." I look up at him soon and nod as I feel my heart racing again like the time that we were really close. I say "alright. I can do that." Dean smiles at me and says "good darlin'." I keep looking at him as our eyes meet, staring into his eyes and I bite my lip. Dean leans in closer and I blush soon because this time I'm being open with my feelings a little.

Dean whispers "I know that what happened was bad, but I want to kiss you so badly." I can feel his breath on my lips and I whisper "then kiss me." Dean doesn't hesitate as he soon kisses me and I kiss him back this time. Dean keeps me close to him and his lips feel softer than I imagined they would and I soon wrap my arms around his neck. I don't care if the blanket comes off or not. I blush when I feel him lay me down gently and we soon pull away from the kiss. Dean smiles as he says "you get some rest darlin'. I'll stay right here with you and make sure no one hurts you." I nod as I cuddle up to him when he lays down and I take a deep breath before I soon go to sleep.

'I shouldn't trust him. I know I shouldn't, but he's been one of the few that has been nice to me and not tried to take advantage of me. I don't know if I can love Dean or not. After what Seth did, I feel even more broken and completely useless. I have been broken and my mind isn't handling it well.'


	3. Can't

'Today is the day for my match against Dean and I'm worried that Seth might try to get involved. I need to just focus and worry about my match instead of Seth and I need to win the match.'

I'm in my locker room, showering as I get ready for the match and I let the warm water run down my body. I look at my scars on my body and the mark that Seth left on me. I shake my head as I soon get out of the shower, getting dressed and dry my hair. Dean said he was going to wear something different from usual and I'm wondering what it is going to be. I walk out of the bathroom as I sigh a little and soon stop. Seth says "well well. You do look very nice tonight my dear." I say "you have no right to be here Seth." Seth says "oh I do." I watch him as he soon comes over to me and he pushes me up against the lockers. I soon shove him away as I glare at him and I say "stay the fuck away from me." I walk out of the locker room as I head for my match and I soon see Dean, but he's in his ring attire. It looks like what he used to wear when he was in CZW and I blush very deeply. Roman is standing with him and I soon walk up to them. Roman says "and there she is. Miss Destiny." I say "yep it's me guys." Dean asks "so what do you think of the attire?" I look at Dean and I say "well it's interesting. Are you planning on going all Jon Moxley on me?" Dean looks surprised as he soon says "hmm that might be what's going to happen darlin'. I also might have a fork." I smirk as I say "well all weapons are welcome. You may use anything you want." I wink at him before I head out to the ring and smirk.

*Roman's POV*

Those two really are something else and knowing what Seth did makes me wonder how close these two are now. Dean looks at me and asks "what is that look for?" I say "oh I was just thinking about you two love birds." Dean says "I am not a love bird. We're not dating." I chuckle as I say "well you better get out there lover boy." Dean gets angry with me and I watch him storm off to the ring so the match can start. One of these days, those two will be together.

*Seth's POV*

Oh I can't wait to have some fun with this match and screw with both of them. I am going to take them both down and ruin their lives. I'm also going to make sure that Destiny is min and not his. Time to go have some fun with them.

*Back to Destiny's POV*

We've been battling it out for a while and right now I have a fork being pointed at me. I smirk as I soon tackle Dean and we go rolling around on the floor together. I grab the fork from him as I throw it soon and keep fighting with him, but soon I feel someone throw me off of Dean. I land on the ground after I get thrown and then I see Seth beating on Dean with Randy helping. I try to get up and soon attack Seth with a barrage of punches. I kick him in the nuts soon, but I feel Randy do his RKO on me soon. I lay there on the floor as I groan in pain and I feel someone come to my aid, knowing it's Dean. I feel Dean pull me close to him as we soon hear Roman come to help us and I groan as they help me up. I lean against Dean as I feel my head pounding and they help me towards their locker room. I grumble as we get to the locker room and I lay on the couch as I groan very, very loudly. I close my eyes as I try to think and then I feel a hand on my forehead. I open my eyes as I look up at Dean and he says "you did good tonight darlin'. Just don't try that again please." I laugh as I look at him and I say "well I didn't like that they were beating on you." Dean says "awwww someone likes me." I roll my eyes and say "in your dreams." Roman chuckles and we both look at him. Roman says "you two need to just get over your fake hatred for each other and get together."

I slowly sit up after Roman goes to the bathroom and Dean sits behind me. I lean back a little as I sigh softly and Dean says "Roman is right you know." I say "I guess he might be right, but I don't think I could actually love someone." Dean wraps his arm around me, pulling me a little closer and he soon asks "what makes you say that darlin'?" I sigh as I relax against him and I say "because of my past and everything. I'm broken. I'm mentally and emotionally unstable. No one wants to date someone like that. Plus I wasn't born into a rich family. I don't deserve someone's love." Dean sighs and says "darlin' you deserve love. I've been through so much shit in my life, but I keep moving forward and look for someone to love me for who I really am." I turn slightly as I look at him and I say "well maybe Dean, but...." Dean asks "but what?" I get up off the couch slowly and I say "but I can't open myself up to you." I slowly make my way out of the locker room because I don't want him to try and make me stay and he knows that it won't work. I can't open up to anyone like that and I won't. I can't love someone and no one is going to love me.

'I don't like being like this to Dean, but I have to because it's the only way to protect him and to keep us both safe. I can't let my guard down and I can't let myself fall in love with him or else I'll just get broken again.'


	4. Ohio

'I'm glad that I have a few days off and that I can go back to Ohio and spend sometime around the places that I used to go to all the time. Some of the other's have time off as well and they are all probably going home.'

I'm in the airport and I'm waiting to board my plane. I look at my phone as I wait and soon I jump when I feel someone put their arm around my shoulder. I look at who it is and Dean says "hey there darlin'. I heard you were going back to Ohio for your days off and well I thought I might as well go back to my home state for my days off too." I ask "are you sure you're not just trying to follow me around?" Dean gives me a wounded look and says "I would never think of doing such a thing." I cross my arms after putting my phone away and say "uh huh. Sure. Well I might as well let you come since you're already here." Dean says "I'm sure we're going to have so much fun." I shake my head and say "sure we are." I lead him to the gate that we're supposed to go to and we board our plane. I put my stuff in the over head space and I soon feel arms around my waist. I blush a little and Dean pulls me down to the seats. I look at him and I say "you ass." Dean says "sorry, but you looked super cute." I sigh and say "you're being stupid." I stay sitting next to him and I hum quietly as we take off. I play with my phone as I sit there humming a little and soon Dean takes my phone. I say "hey." Dean says "I just want to see what you're doing darlin'." I groan as I soon steal my phone back and I say "not your phone." I put my phone in my pocket and I soon look at Dean. He's sleeping and I smile softly because he's actually very cute when he's sleeping. I relax as I soon close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.

Hours Later

We've finally arrived in Ohio and we're in Cleveland. I hold my bag as I get off the plane and I look around. Not much has changed and Dean says "well I can see that nothing has really changed around here." I say "yeah. Let's just go. I had my parents drop my truck off for me. So come on." I lead the way to the car as I sigh a little and I feel his arm around my shoulder again. I say "get your arm off of me." Dean says "nope." I groan as we soon get to the truck and throw my stuff in the back before I get into the truck. Dean gets in and I start the truck up as I soon start driving. Dean turns the radio on and I listen to him start to sing along with the song quietly. I smile very softly as I keep driving and hum along to the music. I wonder what some of the other's are doing.

*Dean's POV*

I chuckle softly as I look at Destiny and I feel as though she's feeling very happy. I don't think I've really ever seen her this happy before and I'm actually happy that she's this happy. I look out the window because we've been traveling for hours now and soon we pull up to a house near the beach. I say "wow this place is really nice." Destiny says "well thanks." Dean says "you're welcome darlin'." She leads the way into her house and I smile as I follow.

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I can't believe that I'm actually letting Dean stay here in my house and I'm actually going to be hanging with him. I throw my bag down on the couch as I sigh softly and I soon turn around to being face to face with Dean. Dean smiles as he says "you can call me Jon." I say "oh I guess that would be alright." I move away from him as I head up the stairs to go to my bedroom and I sigh as I reach the door. I open the door as I walk into the room, walking over to the dresser and getting some pjs out. I grab some and turn around, looking at Dean. Dean asks "so where am I sleeping?" I think about it and say "um well there is the couch or the guest bedroom." Dean says "alright." I say "well I need to get changed." I walk into the bathroom off of my room and get changed into a tank top with shorts. I look in the mirror after I take my hair down and I soon walk out of the bathroom, finding Dean sitting on my bed. I say "you're not sleeping in my bed." Dean asks "awwwww why not?" I say "because it's my bed." I look at him and I frown a little. Dean laughs as he soon says "don't frown darlin'." I keep pouting as I turn away from him and cross my arms.

I look down and soon I feel his arms around my waist. I relax a little in his hold and Dean whispers "you don't have to frown and pout darlin'." I turn around as I look at him and I whisper "sorry..." Dean says "don't be." I nod as I soon feel him pick me up and soon he lays me on my bed. I look at Dean and he says "you go to bed. I'll go stay in guest room." I go to speak and he soon kisses my forehead before he leaves the room. I lay there on the bed as I soon grab my teddy bear and I close my eyes.

'I just hope these days that I have off are going to be good and be fun. I don't know what Dean wants to do, but I hope that it's something interesting. I am actually looking forward to these few days off.'


	5. Ruined Day

'Well today is another day that will probably be boring or I'll have a meltdown about my past. I don't know how today is going to be at all because of the fact that Dean is here with me and I don't know if that will keep the past away.'

I am all ready to go out on the town, but I soon hear yelling and I walk out of the room. I walk down the hallway and I hear Dean yelling. I open the guest bedroom door a little and Dean is on the phone with someone. He looks at me and I hurry to close the door as I soon take off down the stairs. Oh god he's going to kill me and I didn't even mean to walk in on him yelling on the phone. I stand in the kitchen as I soon look around and I soon get some food. I eat a little of the chips that I got and soon I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I know he's probably going to be upset with me for walking into the room and I soon hear him enter the kitchen. Dean says "hmm you're acting weird darlin'." I turn towards him and I say "I'm not acting weird at all. I'm just eating some chips." I put the chips down and Dean says "you're lying and you know you are because of the way you took off running down those stairs." I shake my head as I soon look at him and Dean makes his way over to me. I say "I didn't run. I just walked very fast down the stairs." Dean smirks as he soon has me pinned against the counter and I look up at him. He says "you're worried that I'm going to do something to you darlin'. Well you don't have anything to worry about." I don't know how I feel about him being this close to me like this and I move my hands so they're on his chest. I say "Dean you need to back it up." Dean asks "why is that?" I feel him press his body closer to mine and I keep my hands on his chest as I try to push him back, but he's not budging. I say "please move....." Dean shakes his head as he soon says "no. I'm not moving. You've been trying to hide those feelings that you have and I want to know why you have been doing such a thing like that." I feel the past starting to come back in my mind and I soon shove him backwards as I move away from him. I stand there in the kitchen with tears forming in my eyes and I say "just stay away from me. I don't need you saying things like that and putting words in my mouth." I hurry out of the kitchen as I soon grab my purse and jacket, leaving the house. I don't have to listen to what all he says and I don't need the way that he's being.

*Dean's POV*

What did I do wrong? Was it really that bad to say that I realize that she's hiding her feelings for me? I sigh as I look around the kitchen and soon I walk out of it. I don't really want to be alone in this house, but I don't really have a key either and I keep walking around as I soon find a note on the table by the door. I look at it and there is a key on it. Hmm what is this? I pick the key up and soon look at the little note. It reads 'if you ever want to leave, here's a key to the house.' I nod at the note as I think about it and soon I get an idea. Maybe I can go into town and find her on "accident".

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I sigh as I walk around the Sandusky Mall and I look at how everything has changed. I walk to the Hot Topic store and I look at my phone as I walk. I get into the store and I look at all the wrestling stuff first and I chuckle to myself as I grab an Ambrose shirt that I don't have yet. I whisper "yeah I can't pass this one up at all." I smile as I hold onto the shirt and I soon turn, bumping into someone. My eyes widen a little and Jeremy looks at me. He's a guy that I dated in school and I dumped him. Jeremy says "well well, if it isn't Destiny. My ex girlfriend. Didn't think I'd see you back around these parts at all." I say "well I do have days off from my job." Jeremy says "oh that's surprising. It looks like your boyfriend is here though." I look at him feeling confused and soon he points to the entrance. It's Dean. I can't believe how good he looks at the moment and he walks over to us. Dean asks "who is this Destiny?" I say "um this is my ex boyfriend Jeremy." Dean doesn't look very happy and Jeremy says "nice to meet you Mr. Ambrose. I've heard so much about you and now I know exactly who stole my girl." I look at Jeremy as he soon grabs my arm, pulling me to him and I feel slightly scared because he's done horrible things to me.

I close my eyes when I feel someone pull me from Jeremy and I open my eyes back up, finding that Dean is the one holding onto me. Dean says "you're not going to treat her like that at all. She is not some toy." Jeremy growls and he says "I'll get you back Destiny. Even if I have to do the one thing I hate." I watch him storm out and I stay close to Dean, but soon the paparazzi take pictures of us. I hurry to get out of his hold, taking my stuff to the counter and pay for it. I then hurry out of the store with Dean following behind me and I don't know if I should just run.

'Today has been completely ruined and I mean that because of stupid Jeremy. I wish he wouldn't have been here. Plus now there are going to be pictures floating around about us being together.'


	6. More Than You Know

'I looked up those pictures and there's already comments and other things that people have said. I can't believe I could let this happen because I don't want anyone to think the wrong thing and I need to focus on something else.'

I lay on my bed after I put my phone on the bedside table and I lay there with my face in the pillow. Why did I have to have these feelings? Why did my ex have to come into the picture? I start crying into the pillow as I hold onto it and I soon hear the door to my bedroom open. I sniffle as I look over to Dean and he asks "um are you alright in here?" I say "yes. I'm fine." I wipe my tears away as I sit up on the bed and I watch him walk over to me, sitting next to me. He says "you don't have to worry about those pictures." I say "I'll worry about whatever the hell I want to worry about." I get up off of my bed as I walk over to my desk, putting my hands on it as I think and soon I feel him standing behind me. Dean says "Destiny stop worrying about the pictures. I don't care if anyone sees them." I turn around and face him. I say "I'm going to worry. People don't need some false thing to talk about. It's all a fucking lie and you know it." Dean stares at me and he soon says "it's not a lie. You're just pushing me away. That's what's really going on here." I don't like the way he's talking and I soon slap him across his face as I feel more tears fall down my face. I say "leave me the fuck alone." I get past him as I head out of the room and walk down the stairs. I head for the deck on the back of the house and I stand outside as I let the wind play with my hair. I don't know what's gotten into me, but I do know that I really do not like that he keeps acting as if the way we seem to feel is nothing major. I sit down on the deck as I soon look up at the sky, feeling more tears fall down my face and I just keep asking myself why.

*Dean's POV*

Damn that hurt. Her slap really did hurt and I walk out of her bedroom as I head down the stairs. I'm not going to let her just run away from me when this is so important and I soon spot her outside, but not on the deck. I run out the door after getting it open and I hurry to the pool. I jump into the pool as I pull her with me to the grass and I soon do CPR because she's not breathing. I say "come on Destiny. Don't you die on me." I keep doing the CPR and soon she starts coughing and she sits up to cough the water up. I rub her back as she coughs up more of the water and soon I feel her hug onto me. I wrap my arms around her and I gently pet her hair.

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I hold onto Dean as we sit next to the pool and soon I feel Dean pick me up. I whisper "why would you save me?" Dean says "because of how I actually feel about you darlin'." I put my head on his shoulder as he carries me into the house and I shiver a little as I hold onto him. I ask "c-could you get me a bath ready?" Dean says "sure darlin'." I smile as he carries me up to the bathroom and he sits me on the toilet. I sit there as I watch him and I soon play with his hair a little. Dean asks "what are you doing?" I say "playing with your hair. It's fluffy." Dean chuckles as he soon looks at me and he stands up. He says "your bath is ready." I smile and ask "will you stay?" Dean says "alright I'll stay." I get up off the toilet as I start taking my clothes off and Dean is trying not to look. I get into the tub soon as I relax into the water and I say "you can turn around now." Dean does and he soon sits next to the tub with me. I sigh softly as I sit there in the tub, letting myself relax and I soon look at Dean. He asks "when do you want to get out?" I say "soon." I point to a robe hanging on the back of the door and Dean gets it for me. I get out of the tub after letting the water out and let him put it on me as I stand there. He leads me to the bedroom and I sit on the bed as he gets me some clothes. He turns around and I get dressed. I pull him towards the bed after I'm done getting dressed.

I ask "please stay?" Dean gives me a soft smile as he soon says "alright darlin'." I lay down on the bed and soon he lays next to me. I grab my teddy bear and move closer to Dean as I feel slightly cold. I whisper "thank you for helping me. Even though I really didn't need it." Dean says "I wasn't going to let you die. You mean a lot more to me than you realize Destiny. Now you should get some rest." I nod as I cuddle up to him and I smile very softly as I soon fall asleep.

'I still can't really believe that he saved me from the pool, but then again part of me is happy about him saving me from the pool. I do like that we're cuddling on the bed now and that I get to sleep while feeling safe.'


	7. I'm Fine

'I still can't believe what Dean said before we went to bed and I wonder if I can actually open up to him or not. I don't think I can love someone and I don't expect someone to love me, but Dean seems to act as if he does love me.'

I think I've found love where it wasn't supposed to be and that is in Dean Ambrose. I sigh softly as I start packing my things because today is our last day off and we have to head to Honolulu, Hawaii. I'm looking forward to it, but then again I'm not because all the divas are going to want to go to the beach and I just want to be able to relax on the beach without them. I look over to Dean and he's packing his things up while humming. I look away from him as I feel my heart racing a little and soon Dean says "it will be fun in Hawaii. It will be warm and we get to hang with Roman." I whisper "I don't want to hang with anyone." I grab my bag as I go to the door, waiting for him as I look down at the floor and he soon comes over to me with his bag. He asks "you alright?" I nod as I look up at him and I say "yes. I'm fine. Now let's go. Oh by the way you can keep that key if you want." I open the door, locking it before we leave and get into the truck. I start it up and he gets in. I start driving and I leave a text for my parents, telling them to pick the truck up for me. I sigh as I drive and I hum a song called I Found by Amber Run. I feel movement next to me and Dean puts his arm around me. I don't push him away right at the moment as I drive and I feel the sadness filling me though.

*Dean's POV*

She doesn't look happy like all the other days and I don't like when she's not happy, but soon I see the airport come into view. I feel the truck stop and I look at her because she's just staring at the building, but there are tears falling down her cheeks. I ask "Destiny are you alright? Why are you crying?" She uses her shirt sleeve to wipe the tears away and she pushes me away from her. She says "I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." I watch her get out of the truck and I frown a little as I get out of the truck. I grab my things and walk with her as I notice something I didn't earlier. Her sleeve is up a little and there are fresh cut marks, but soon she fixes her sleeve. I need to figure out if she's cutting herself and why.

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I'm just glad that we're on the airplane and that we're traveling now. I play with the bottoms of my sleeves as I try to keep the fresh cuts hidden from Dean and I look at him. He's texting Roman and I soon look out the window even though I'm terrified of heights. I watch the clouds as I soon hum the song I was singing before and soon I hear a click noise. I turn towards Dean and he says "I got a picture of you." I say "you delete it immediately." Dean says "I think not." I reach for his phone, but he puts it in his pocket so I can't get it and I frown. I say "you better delete it." Dean says "sorry darlin', but that picture was sent to Roman. He asked what you were doing, so I took a picture." I look away from him as I cross my arms and I whisper "you're an ass." I look back out the window as I watch everything and soon we're landing. I hurry to get my things when we land and I hurry off the plane. I run away from Dean and I feel the tears starting to form again as I soon just walk. I stop when I hear some girls talking and they're talking about me. I get pissed as I hear what they're saying and I soon just walk out of the airport. I look around as I look at the beautiful sky and soon a car pulls up in front of me. The window rolls down and I shake my head as I smile. Not the person I was expecting and she says "get in loser." I laugh as I get into the car and I look in the mirror as I see Dean's face. He's super shocked at the moment and I laugh more with my friend.

It's nice to have a few friends in this business and one of them just happens to be Dean's twin sister Des Ambrose. Des asks "was my brother too much trouble?" I say "not really. He took a picture of me and wouldn't delete it." Des shakes her head and says "well sweetheart he is in love with you and he'd do anything to get with you." I say "I know that, but I don't think I can love anyone at all." Des says "you'll reawaken that feeling, but it will be with the right person. Oh I have some bad news. Your ex boyfriend Jeremy is um debuting tonight and you're his opponent." I look at her and I say "that's not alright." She shrugs and we soon pull up to the hotel. I get out of her car as I soon grab my stuff and head into the hotel. Why did he have to come here? I make my way up the stairs after getting my room key and get to the room. I unlock the door, walking in and closing the door. I lock it and soon throw my stuff down onto the couch. I dig through the bag as I soon find my blades and I pull one out. I whisper "I might as well continue this bloody addiction." I walk off to the bathroom to use the blade and I don't really care if anyone finds me or not.

'Times are tough for me and some people would say they aren't, but in reality they don't know how my mind works. I can't just change the way that I am and I can't just open up to someone. I don't think I'll ever be right.'


	8. The Bitches

'I cut myself last night and no one was able to stop me. Today is a different day and I'm going to go out to the arena to look around. I can figure out what to do after I get out of this damn hotel and maybe then I'll feel better.'

I walk out of my hotel room and I carry my bag on my shoulder. It was very nice of Des Ambrose to give me a ride to the hotel yesterday and today I'm heading to the arena. I walk down the steps as I soon stop in the lobby and I notice Paige standing with her friends. I soon see Dean over across the room and Paige is winking at him. I roll my eyes as I walk towards the door, but I soon get stopped by Dean and I wince a little when he grabs my arm. I pull away from him and Dean looks at me with concern. He asks "are you alright? Why did you wince?" I say "it's nothing Dean." I notice Paige coming over to us and she says "hello pumpkins. How are you all today?" I say "I'm fine." Dean says "I'm alright." Paige says "oh that's lovely. Now Dean you should come hang with me instead of miss cuts herself." I look away from Paige as I soon say "that would be best for you Dean. You should hang with someone who isn't me." I run out of the hotel as I feel my tears welling up in my eyes and I shake my head as I run. I hate Paige so much and she always ruins everything for everyone. I will get her back for this and that's a promise.

*Dean's POV*

I knew something was wrong and Paige just had to butt her fucking nose into it. I say "sorry Paige, but I don't really want to hang with you or your hoe friends. I have someone that needs me." I head out of the hotel as I soon take off running in the direction that I saw Destiny running and I have to find her.

*Paige's POV*

Oh Dean you're going to regret turning me down and I smirk as I walk over to my friend Foxy. I say "I have an amazing plan." Foxy asks "what is it Paige?" I say "we're going to find Destiny before Dean and make him realize just how much she's a mistake and doesn't belong in this company." Foxy says "I love this idea." We smirk as we leave the hotel and take the car.

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I know Dean is probably looking for me or he could possibly be with Paige in her bed. I'm not really sure and I don't really care. He deserves someone who isn't me, but he thinks differently and thinks that he does want me. I stop running when I get near the arena, but I soon hear a car approaching and I look to see why they're slowing down. It's Paige's car. I keep walking and get into the arena parking lot and she parks the car not far from me. Paige gets out with Foxy and she says "oh Destiny. We'd like to talk to you pumpkin." I stop as I look at them and I ask "what the hell would you like to talk about?" Paige and Foxy come over to me. I look at them and soon I feel Foxy grab me from behind. Paige says "we're going to show Dean just how fucking pathetic you are." I feel Paige start to rip my knee high socks and I struggle with her, but soon Foxy throws me on the ground. I lay there as I know the fresh cuts on my legs are showing and soon I feel them rip my shirt sleeves off. I manage to get to my knees as I sit on them, glaring at them as I feel like I'm about to attack them and I feel Paige grab my hair. She says "you're worthless. You don't belong in this company at all. You can't compete with girls like us." I feel her kick me in the stomach with her knee and soon I hear someone yell "stop that!" Paige throws me onto the ground as her and Foxy hurry to get out of where we are. I lay there on the ground with all my fresh cuts showing and some now forming bruises showing.

I look up at who is coming towards me and it's not Dean. I feel the person pick me up and I ask "O-Owens?" Kevin says "that's who it is. Did you hit your head in all of that?" I say "well Foxy did throw me down once and I think I hit my head." Kevin sighs as he shakes his head and carries me towards the arena building. I hear someone running towards us and Kevin stops, turning towards them. Dean. Dean comes running up to us and soon stops as he pants. Kevin says "damn Jon you sure as hell took forever to get here." Dean says "well I was running. I was trying to catch....up to Destiny...." Kevin says "well she was just attacked by Paige and Alicia." Dean says "those bitches." I close my eyes as I sigh softly and say "it's fine guys. Just someone get me somewhere I can lay down." Kevin says "yeah we can take you to the trainer's office." I groan as I lay there in Kevin's arms and Dean leads the way. I slowly raise my arm up as I soon grip onto the back of Dean's shirt and he looks over his shoulder at me. I give him a very weak smile and I soon let my arm fall down as I slowly feel my eyes start to close. Dean says "we'll get you help darlin'. I promise that." I smile as I soon fall to sleep in Kevin's arms as I feel a little better.

'I will get Paige and Alicia back. I will make sure that they will pay for what they did to me. I will not let them get away with this and they will learn that you don't mess with me at all. I am not just some little girl for them to push around and make fun of.'


	9. Revenge

'At least the trainer said that the beating wasn't that bad at all and I'm happy about that because I want to get my revenge. Though I'll only be able to get my hands on Paige because Dean's sister got a hold of Alicia.'

I walk around the backstage area of the arena as I glare at most of the divas and they all just look away. I'm not in the mood for their shit because I'm out for revenge and I have an extreme rules match with Paige tonight. I'm going to show her why you don't mess with me and then she's going to wish that she had never even talked to me. I stop walking when I see Dean and Kevin walking towards me. They stop in front of me and Dean says "don't go too crazy out there darlin'." I just laugh a little and Kevin says "he means that." I roll my eyes and I say "I'll do what I want. I'm going to show her that you don't mess with me. You boys have fun taking out Seth and Wade." Dean says "oh I'll have fun beating that two toned scum bag." Kevin sighs and says "no wonder you two would make a perfect couple. You two are nuts." Dean and I exchange a look before we look at Kevin. I say "whatever. I have a match to deal with." I walk off as I sigh softly and I shake my head. I can't believe that Kevin would say that, but then again there are a lot of people who keep saying that Dean and I should get together. I stop at the entrance area and soon my music hits. Paige is already in the ring and I head down the ramp with a glare on my face. I clench my fists and soon I take off my jacket, letting everyone see the cuts and the scars. I don't care anymore and Paige is laughing in the ring. She gets a mic and says "oh she's showing the cuts and scars. How pathetic and to think you want to be the top of this company. Maybe you should sleep with Dean and then you might become top of the company." I glare at Paige as I soon get a mic and I say "maybe you should shut your whore mouth because you're just sleeping with Seth Rollins to get his money. You don't care about him at all. You're jealous of the fact that Dean and I actually show affection. We show true love. Not some pathetic attempt at love." Paige gets angry about that and I hear the bell. I smirk as she comes running at me and I catch her as I hit Dean's finisher. I get out of the ring, looking under it as I soon pull out a black bat with barbed wire on it and I get back in the ring. Paige looks horrified and I keep staring her down.

I ready the bat, but soon Seth's music hits and I watch him run down to the ring. I go to hit Paige, but he pulls her out of the way and I glare at them. I get a mic and I say "and there goes a coward who can't even take what she dealt out." I hear the crowd boo Paige as Seth takes her backstage and I stand there holding my bat up in the air. I smirk as I soon get out of the ring with my bat and walk backstage. I shake my head as I get back there and I have two people waiting for me. Seth asks "what the fuck Destiny?" Paige says "you're a fucking psycho." I say "well maybe you shouldn't have fucked with me. I can't wait for Dean to fuck you up Seth and as for you Paige." I pause as I laugh and I say "you really shouldn't have fucked with me because if you can't take the bull by the horns, well you might just get killed." I soon sense two people behind me and Dean says "better run with your tails tucked between your legs." Seth and Paige hurry off. I lean on the bat a little and sigh before turning towards Dean and Kevin. Kevin says "you scared us for a moment out there, but hey you scared them more." I laugh and I say "I did. It's time for your guys match." Kevin nods as he goes out first and Dean looks at me. He asks "would you come out there with me?" I say "I'd be honored to go out to the ring with you." Dean smiles as he offers his arm to me and I walk with him, holding my bat still.

*Dean's POV*

Damn she's one crazy girl, but I love that about her and I know that you don't mess with her. I look at her as I see that smile that I love and I soon lean over, kissing her cheek. I watch her blush and she says "don't get ahead of yourself Ambrose." I say "you're so harsh darlin'." She laughs a little and we stop at the entrance for the ramp. She looks at me as she makes me face her and my eyes widen a little, but I soon kiss her back. Why is she kissing me?

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I keep kissing Dean, pulling away soon and I smirk as I pull him when his music hits. I keep holding onto his arm as we walk out onto the ramp and the crowd goes crazy. Dean nods for me to do my thing and I soon run down to the ring, sliding under the bottom rope. I stand up as I watch him walk to the ring and he gets in soon. I stand beside him with my hand on his arm and soon Seth comes out with Wade and Paige. I watch them and I can hear people telling Paige she's a whore. Dean helps me out of the ring and he whispers "you stay out of this match unless she gets involved." I nod as I stand in their corner and I watch the match. I cheer for them and keep watching.

Mid-Match

Dean and Kevin are winning, but I think Paige is thinking about doing something. I growl a little as I soon put my bat next to Byron and I soon go to Paige since she was going to hit Dean. I pull her to me and knock her down on the floor. I say "whoops." I laugh a little, but soon I feel someone grab my hair, knowing it's Seth. Dean hits Seth before he can do anything and soon I hear the bell ring. I get up as I shake it off and Dean comes over to me with my bat. I chuckle softly as I look at him and he gives me that Ambrose smirk. I walk up to him and he keeps looking at me. I soon lean up and kiss his cheek while I take my bat. I wink at him and soon walk towards the backstage area with the crowd cheering loudly. What a way to shock every one?

'I really have found love where it wasn't supposed to be, but I might be able to do this. I might. If he can fix the way I feel inside, then maybe I'll be complete again. Maybe I'll be whole again. Fixed is what I want to be. Can you do that Jonathan Good?'


	10. Hear Me Out

'You know I did kiss Dean last night before his match and then kissed his cheek after the match. Hmm I wonder what's going on in my mind. Why would I do all of that? I'm not really sure why, but I actually didn't hate it.'

I sigh as I sit with Roman in the hotel room and Roman asks "what's wrong baby girl?" I say "well you know I think I really do love Dean, but I'm not sure I want to open up my heart to someone because of my past." Roman says "well you should listen to what your heart wants. Maybe being with someone is the best. It might help you." I look down as I think and I say "well I kissed him before the match last night and there were these sparks. The same sparks that I got when he kissed me for the first time, even though I pushed him back." Roman says "this is all on you baby girl. You have to make a choice sooner or later." I nod as I say "thanks Roman." Roman says "you're welcome. Now go wake up sleepy head." I say "alright." I get up and head for the bedrooms, hearing what sounds like fast walking and I soon sigh softly. I know Dean heard us talking and I walk up to his door. I knock on it and he says "come in." I walk into his room and close the door. I look at him, watching him and he asks "may I help you darlin'?" I sigh as I look down and I say "we need to talk about something." He puts his phone down and pats on the bed for me to come sit. I walk over to the bed as I feel my heart racing and I soon sit down on the bed. I look down at my hands and I sigh again. Dean sits up and sits next to me. He asks "what do you want to talk to me about?" I play with my fingers and I soon say "us." Dean asks "what about us?" I bite my lip a little and ask "what are we?" Dean takes a while to answer and I look at him to see what he could possibly be thinking of. Dean says "well I thought we were just friends since you didn't want anything more between us." I look back away and I whisper "that's not true and you know it." Dean asks "what was that darlin'?" I stand up as I soon face him and I say with clenched fists "that's not true and you know it. I want there to be an us, but I'm afraid. I'm worried that you'll break me like Jeremy did. Like everyone that I ever trusted did. They all broke me. They left me. All of them." I feel tears fall down my cheeks as I close my eyes and I keep my fists clenched.

I stand there crying and soon I feel his hands on mine. I unclench my fists as he takes hold of my hands and I soon look up at him through the tears. Dean says "I'd never want to hurt you or break you darlin'. I want there to be an us as well, but you keep pushing me away. Don't do that." I whisper "it's hard Jon...." He smiles at me using his real name and he puts his forehead on mine as he says "you have nothing to worry about Destiny. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise you that. I want to protect you. I want to make you feel like you're everything. That you're wanted. I know the unwanted feeling. I really do." I look into his eyes as I soon feel him wipe my tears away and he gives me a small smile. I whisper "thank you Jon...." Dean whispers "you're welcome Destiny." I gently place my hands on his chest and he puts his hands on my hips. I whisper "I'm really horrible with the crying." He whispers "it's alright darlin'. Everyone has to cry ever now and then." I put my head on his chest soon as I smile very softly and he soon wraps his arms around me. I relax in his hold and soon we hear someone cough. Roman says "come on you love birds. You both have to go train." I sigh as I cuddle up to Dean and he says "alright Roman." I watch Roman leave and I soon say "I don't want to go work out." Dean says "I know, but we have to. So let's just go." I nod as I follow after him, grabbing my bag from the table near the door and smile at Dean as we walk out of the hotel room.

*Dean's POV*

I'm actually surprised at everything that Destiny said, but I have to be here for her since it's her time of need and I am actually glad that she told me she does like me. I lead her to the hotel gym and I watch her expression when she sees her ex boyfriend in the gym. I grab her hand gently and she looks at me. I whisper "it's alright. I'm right here with you." I walk with her over to the treadmills and I get my shirt off before getting on one of the treadmills.

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I can't believe Jeremy really did come to the WWE and join up, but it makes no sense. I thought he hated WWE and that he never wanted anything to do with it. I wonder if this is his way of saying I'm jealous of you with Dean and I want you back. I sigh as I get on the treadmill next to Dean and I stare straight ahead as I run. I clear my mind as I run on the treadmill, but soon I fall off because someone stopped mine and I sit there on the ground. Dean hurries to get off of his and comes to me. Jeremy says "whoops." I look up at him and Dean growls as he says "that wasn't very nice." Jeremy says "I'm not a very nice person, but I'll see you in the ring Ambrose. We have a match and it's for your US Title." I watch Jeremy walk away and I soon look down. I say "sorry about all of this Jon." Dean says "don't you worry about it darlin'. I'll kick that mother fucker's ass. He's not going to have my title. Now let's go get some ice cream to make you smile again. I hate seeing my girl frown." I chuckle as he helps me up and I can't believe that he called me his girl. I actually feel happy about it and I walk with him when he's ready to go.

'To know that he actually doesn't want to hurt me at all and to know that he actually cares about how I feel is really nice for once. I really do appreciate the way that he treats me and how he protects me. Jeremy better watch out because Dean will kick his ass.'


	11. Facing Jeremy

'Dean's match is tonight and I'm scared about what might happen. I don't want him to lose his title because I want him to stay champion. I'm very very worried.'

I stand next to Roman as we watch Dean out in the ring and I bite my lip as I watch him in the ring. Jeremy is making his way to the ring and I soon grab hold of Roman's arm as I squeeze it. Roman says "it's alright baby girl. Dean's got this. You don't have to worry about anything." I say "I'm just worried is all. I know Dean can do this." I keep watching the match with Roman as Dean starts taking it to Dean and soon Natalya comes up to us as she soon says "tell Dean to back off of my man or else I'm going to end you." I look at her as I say "back off yourself Nattie. I don't need your shit." She doesn't seem very happy with that and she says "you watch your damn mouth. You're only in this company because of Dean and they won't get rid of you because of that. You're just using Dean." I feel very hurt by her words because I would never use Dean to be here and before I can say anything, Natalya grabs hold of my hair. I start to struggle with her as I whimper a little and soon I feel Roman pull me from Natalya. Roman growls as he says "fuck off Nattie. You're just jealous is all." I shake a little as I look at Nattie and she gets pissed, but soon I notice her smirking. I look to the TV and Jeremy is holding the title. I get out of Roman's arms as I run out to the ring and go to Dean as I pull him into my arms because he's hurt. Jeremy laughs as he holds the title and soon leaves us in the ring.

*Dean's POV*

I hate that guy so much and I limp backstage with Destiny helping me. She says "I'm sorry Jon. I didn't think that he would even do any of this." I look at her and say "don't blame yourself darlin'. I let him get the upper hand because they showed us what Natalya did to you while the match was going." She frowns as she gets me to the locker room, putting me on the couch and she says "I don't get what her deal is, but now I have a match against her at the pay per view." I look at her as she is looking down at the floor, but I soon cup her face and say "darlin' we'll take them out. I promise that." She sniffles as I soon pull her down onto my lap as I wrap an arm around her waist and she puts her hands on my chest. She says "Jon...." I say "shh it's alright. You stay here with Roman and I'm going to get a shower." She just nods as she moves to sitting on the couch and I head off to the showers. 

*Jeremy's POV*

Oh yeah I took that damn title off of that jerk that took my woman and I'm going to prove to Destiny that I don't need her. I have Natalya now and she treats me a lot better than Destiny ever did. Oh I'm going to show Destiny just how much I can destroy her life.

*Back to Destiny's POV*

I sit on the couch as I sigh and Roman walks into the locker room. Roman asks "what's up baby girl?" I say "I'm just upset with myself on how this whole thing came to be. Jeremy shouldn't be here." Roman says "it's not your fault baby girl. You should stop blaming yourself for things." I look down and soon I feel him lift my chin up. I look at Roman as I say "it's hard not to blame myself." Roman smiles at me as he keeps hold of my chin and I watch him as he gets closer to my face. He smirks and whispers "I kind of like you baby girl. I want to kiss those beautiful lips of yours." I just stare at him as I feel his breath on my lips, but soon Dean yells "Roman get the fuck away from Destiny!" Roman gets away from me and I look down as I sit there. Roman growls as he says "you're lucky. Both of you are." I look to see that he is leaving and Dean comes over to me. I look up at Dean and I say "I didn't know he was going to try and do something like that Jon." Dean doesn't say anything, but soon I feel him kiss me really deeply and I kiss him back. 

I don't know why he's kissing me so sudden, but soon I feel him push me down onto the couch while kissing me and I wrap my arms around his neck. Dean breaks the kiss as he growls a little and soon leans near my ear as he whispers "I'm going to show you just who you are with. We're going back to the hotel now." I blush as he pulls me up off the couch as he grabs both of our bags and pulls me with him. I don't know what has really gotten into him, but I think it has to deal with what Roman tried to do and I bite my lip as we head to the car. I'm a little worried, but then again I do like the way that he got about the whole situation and I smile. 

'I have a feeling that we're going to be doing something that not everyone is going to enjoy because I think Dean wants me to let everyone know what's going on. I don't know. We'll see.'


End file.
